


Darling Dearest

by CapNaps



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non- Sexual Kink, Petplay, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNaps/pseuds/CapNaps
Summary: Inspired by tealmoon's "Beloved, Beloved"Stretch and Blue had this… strange hobby.Alternate title "Getting Up Close and Purr- sonal"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beloved, Beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589208) by [tealmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealmoon/pseuds/tealmoon). 



> I promise there aren't any cat puns... for meow.

Stretch and Blue had this… strange hobby. They did what most other brothers did, ate together, built snow-skeletons, and slept in the same bed when they had a bad dream. It was all very normal except well… 

Blue closed the door with a huff smiling as he heard the soft pitter patter of feet. It was Friday, one of the busiest days for the small skeleton. He had to train, work his sentry duties, check his puzzles, and get groceries usually arriving home well into the evening. Despite all the chores Friday was Blue’s favorite day since it was ahem… kitty day. 

Stretch pad into the kitchen leisurely before nuzzling against Blue’s side. He was already in scene changed into his fuzzy orange sweater and comfortable shorts while Blue was out so instead of hard bone now he was a warm soft kitty. Blue pat him briefly without looking and ended up just petting Stretch’s face. The kitty didn't seem to mind and just meowed in acknowledgment. “Let me finish putting away everything, then we can start dinner.” He said as he began putting away the groceries.

Really this whole situation had started quite unexpectedly. Something along the lines of Blue wanting a pet that wasn’t a pinecone and finding out his brother could purr. Afterward, they had begun this awkward time period where each would enact scenes briefly like a poorly planned play or childish game. However, it never worked out so they gave up on playing pet and owner. 

Then weeks later by some stroke of luck Undyne had found them an old human histories book on this type of stuff and even though they found that these practices were used in more… lewd situations they took note. Eventually, the brothers set down boundaries, planned out their scenes instead of just going headlong in, and put aside time for their play like any other responsible pair.

Stretch found that all the petting and cuddling was a stress reliever. When he was a kitty he didn’t need to think or do anything besides play along and meow. It was freeing and he had something to look forwards to besides Muffets. Blue, on the other hand, found the activity fun and got his cuddly not-a-pinecone pet. It was a win-win and they fit into their roles almost instantly. Perfectly. A year later it’d became routine. 

Blue took out a box of giving it a shake. Stretch perked up at the sound before sticking his tongue out slightly disappointed seeing the cereal. Despite Snowdin being surrounded by cats freaking flavorless corn puffs were the closest they could get to look like domestic cat food but it tasted well… flavorless. Blue took out a clean cat bowl shaking some of the pebbly cereal in and setting it besides their small dinner table. The kitty sniffed the bowl a bit before sitting on his haunches and looking up at his owner expectantly. “No, for the last time honey isn't good for you…” They locked in a staring contest Blue narrowing his sockets determined not to give in this time. Stretch pouted eyes going wide and watery before nuzzling Blue’s front. Blue twitched minutely before his resolve broke, “Okay maybe just a little” He took out a bottle of honey and drizzled it over the cereal.

Stretch pounced towards the bowl eagerly the second Blue stepped away somehow getting his hand caught in the hem of his sweater stumbling and making him fall on his front. That didn't stop him from his prize however a long tongue snaking out and snatching a puff from the pile. Blue snickered petting the cat's head. “Heh, goofball” Stretch mewed in response rolling on his side and licking up another sugary corn puff. 

Blue sat beside him a plate of tacos at his side digging into his dinner. He liked eating dinner with his cat when they were in their scene. Since they usually ate together anyway it just felt right. The smaller skeleton finished and was just about to put up his plate when Stretch decided to take that moment to pad over and plop down on Blue’s lap. “Stretch get up I need to do the dishes!” There was a grunt in response and nothing more.

The small skeleton tried to push the kitty away with no success, the large cat not even budging. Blue sighed setting his plate and cat bowl on Stretch’s back before wiggling his hands under his brother. Luckily his training had made him super buff and skeletons didn't weigh much in the first place. With a huff, he stood balancing the dishes carefully on Stretch’s back. Stretch wasn’t phased just falling limp and letting himself get carried away. Blue set his giant kitty on the counter who lay there and watched absentmindedly. If he had a tail it'd be swishing around lazily behind him. 

“Lazybones, shouldn't you be helping?” Blue asked teasingly. He flicked some soapy water at the kitty who responded by sticking his tongue out. Cutie. Stretch seemed to ignore him after that, instead taking great interest in the plastic cup beside him. “Don't…” Blue warned realizing where this was going. With a quick swipe, the cup fell-

CRACK

Stretch jumped staring at the cup in surprise then horror. “S- shoot I’m so sorry Blue I thought-” 

“Shh shh it's alright,” Blue reassured quickly stepping over the broken glass shards to get to Stretch. “You're alright, you didn't mean to break the glass, it's fine.” He repeated holding his brother's skull to his chest petting it gently. “No one's hurt, mistakes happen it's alright” Whenever Stretch broke from the scene it was always disorienting and left him panicky especially when he was forced out so Blue had to be there for him. He had to be the stone to ground his brother. 

After a while Stretch calmed from his panic enough to stop shaking. Blue nuzzled the other “Are you going to be okay?” Stretch nodded wiping his eyes on his sleeves. 

“Can we continue? I don't want today to end yet.” He asked his voice raspy from little use and the crying.

“Of course, anything for my good kitter” Blue said clanking his teeth against Stretch’s skull before letting the large cat go. He cleaned up the glass shards and finished cleaning the dishes as Stretch watched impassively and slowly got back in character. 

“Wait right here,” Blue said wiping his hands on his shirt to dry once he finished his chores. He disappeared into the living room only to poke back in the kitchen a few minutes later with a paper bag.

“I have a surprise for you!” Blue sing-songy voice watching in amusement as Stretch bumped his head against the bag mewing curiously… before jumping back at the sudden squeak. He reached a hand out squishing the bag in childlike wonder. Blue laughed “Silly bones, look in the bag!” He reached in taking out a giant squeaky mouse giving it a squeeze. Blue held the toy by it tail dangling it in front of the giant kitty who was transfixed. Stretch pawed at it before biting and tugging it out of the other’s hand. He rolled around on the ground chewing the toy and sending out a torrent of squeaks. 

The scene was quite… cute! Something straight out of a cat video you'd find on the Undernet. Even if instead of a cat you have a six feet tall skeleton it was still charming. Maybe even more so.

Eventually, he tired himself out and settled on laying on Blue’s lap the toy still hanging out of his mouth. Every once in awhile a rouge squeak will come out and Stretch would mew in response sleepily. Blue pet where Stretch’s ears would be scratching gently at the giant cat’s skull. “Looks like someone’s ready for nap time,” 

“Mmnnrr” Stretch purred out vocal as always. Blue picked the tall up slinging him over his shoulders.

“Let's get you somewhere comfier.” He carried the other upstairs. Before they had slept in separate rooms, but since they started their game Blue had brought a giant dog bed into his room. By the time they got to his room Stretch was already snoring quietly. Blue smiled setting the tall skeleton down and giving a quick pet before settling into his own bed. Stretch curled up snugly, squeaky mouse in his hands and snoozed away like the lazy fuzzball he was. 

Blue was half asleep when he felt his bed shift. He thought nothing of it moving a hand to lay over the giant purring lump of blanket before going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, don't forget to comment if you'd like to see anything! If I like it I might add it into future chapters.


End file.
